


Lesson Learned: Steve Rogers

by larry_queen



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Dom Steve Rogers, Dom/sub, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Protective Steve, Protective Steve Rogers, Smut, Spanking, Steve Rogers Feels
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-10
Updated: 2020-04-10
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:07:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23572825
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/larry_queen/pseuds/larry_queen
Summary: While on a mission, you make the wrong move. Your boyfriend, Steve Rogers, wants to teach you a lesson about being reckless.
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Reader
Comments: 3
Kudos: 47





	Lesson Learned: Steve Rogers

Word Count: 2.2k 

Warnings: Dom!Steve, Sub!Reader, Daddy!Steve, Guns (small mention), Spanking 

The Quinjet was quiet coming back from the mission. Too quiet. You sat next to Natasha, while Sam and Bucky were up by the front with Steve as he flew back to the Avengers Tower. The mission was an easy one and relatively simple, but you knew you messed up. You had walked down a hallway alone with no backup and almost got shot by three guards. Steve, your boyfriend, was supposed to be with you, you thought he was right behind you. Turns out you were wrong. 

You knew he was furious with you. He hadn’t even looked your way since boarding the Quinjet home. Usually on the way home from mission, if you were with him, he’d have you sit in the front with him, but he didn’t seem like he wanted you near him, so you stayed in your seat. You saw the Tower come into view, its lights shining in the night, and you dreaded landing. This was going to turn into a massive argument. 

\---

“Are we done now?” Natasha asked. Everyone from the mission was debriefing in Steve’s office. A boring task, but it had to be done. 

“Yeah, you can all go. Good job everyone,” Steve said, sounding as ‘Captain’ as ever. You got up, assuming you were free to go shower. “Not you,” you heard from Steve’s mouth as soon as your hand touched the door. You froze in place and swallowed hard. “Come here, doll.” 

Slowly, you turned around and shut the door. You still hadn’t made eye contact with him yet, knowing you were in trouble. You knew you couldn’t get out of this, so you looked up in search of his blue eyes. Once you found them, you realized he was sitting in his desk chair, arms slightly out for you to come sit on his lap. He knew you knew that he was boiling, but he didn’t want to fight. It was rare when you two fought and he wanted to keep it that way. You placed yourself gently on his lap, curling up into a ball with your head on his chest as his arms snaked around you. 

“Look at me, Y/N,” he said, taking your chin between his fingers. You did as told and met his eyes again. Steve placed a gentle kiss to your lips before speaking again. “You know what you did today was reckless, right?” You nodded, not breaking eye contact. “And you know reckless little girls get punished, right?” His words went straight to your core and you couldn’t keep staring at him. You looked at your hands as your face began to heat up. “Y/N, answer me,” he said sternly. 

“Y-yes,” you quietly replied. 

“Yes, what?”

“Yes Daddy.” 

“Good girl. Let’s go to our room, hm?” He asked, humming in your ear. You nodded lightly, still not looking at home and he picked you up from your position on his lap and carried you bridal style to your shared bedroom. He was being soft with you now, but you knew that was about to change. 

Once in the bedroom, he placed you on the bed. “Strip for me, doll,” he commanded, as softly as he could. He moved away to remove his suit, but he still watched you intently. With shaky hands, you took off your gear along with your shirt and pants, leaving you in nothing but your bra and underwear, tossing everything off the side of the bed. You sat on your heels in the center of the bed, waiting for him to make the next move, as always. You looked towards him and he was only in tight black briefs, making you release a shaky breath. 

“Stand up,” he said, his voice much deeper now, more demanding. You scrambled to get in front him as soon as you could, not wanting to take up more time than you needed. You were already soaking wet just by the way he looked at you. You needed relief and you needed it soon. Once you stood in front of him, he moved quickly; he sat one the edge of the bed and pulled you down over his lap. “You’re gonna get 20 spanks, and you’re gonna count each one of them. Understood?” He told you, running his hand over your upturned cheeks. Sure, he had spanked you before, but it was never like this. 

“Yes Daddy,” you said, shaking in his hands. Right as the words left your mouth, a hand came down to your left cheek, and then to your right. “One, two,” you choked out. They already hurt and you didn’t know how you were going to make it to twenty. His large hand rubbed over your already pink cheeks as his other hand was in your hair, holding you in place. Again and again, his hand came down, leaving large red marks that were sure to be bruises in the morning. Each one became impossibly harder than the last. He had never gone this hard on you before and he wasn’t letting up. The final blow came down, landing on both cheeks and you managed to breathe out “twenty” as tears rolled down your face. 

Almost immediately, Steve scooped you up and cradled you close to him, your bum resting between his legs so it wasn’t aggravated further. “You did so good, princess. You know why I did that?” He asked, one hand running along your leg while the other supported your back. You only nodded, unsure if you could trust your own voice right now. “Use your words, Y/N.” 

“B-because I was, I was reckless. I’m sorry, I thought you were still behind me Stevie,” you said with a shaky breath, fiddling with your hands. 

“I was so worried about you Y/N. I heard gunshots and I thought you were hurt, and even for a moment I thought you could have been dead. That’s why I was so angry with you, for not listening or thinking. And I’m angry at myself. I should have watched you closer. Should have been with you,” he said, stroking your hair gently after he wiped away your leftover tears. “And now hopefully my little girl, my little princess, my best girl, will remember not to be reckless so we don’t have to worry about that anymore, hm?” 

“I’ll be good next time, I promise,” you said, finally calmed down and content in Steve’s arms, but you couldn’t ignore the raging heat coming from your core. Yes, your butt hurt, but Steve being this dominant had turned you on. In a daring move, you adjusted your body so your heat was settled on his thigh and began grinding down, hiding your face in the crook of his neck. Steve was taken aback by the brief moment of dominance, but placed his hands on your hips, helping you along. 

“Did all that spanking make you wet, princess? Gonna cum right here on Daddy’s leg?” He asked you, kissing lightly along your collarbone. You only whimpered as you moved quickly back and forth on Steve’s muscular thigh. Your legs were already shaking and Steve knew you were getting close. “Let go princess, cum for me,” he said, taking over your movements. You gripped his shoulders and he moved you back and forth, bouncing his leg slightly for extra pressure on your clit. You had a vice grip on his shoulders as you came, moaning in his ear while he continued his movements, helping you ride out your high. 

Once you came down from your high and began slumping down, Steve picked you up with his hands under your butt and laid you down on the bed. He hovered above you for a moment, taking in your blissed out state before bringing his lips down to yours. The kiss started slow and passionate, but turned heated as he started trailing his hands down your body. He easily slipped his hand below the waistband of your underwear and started rubbing circles on your sensitive clit and you jumped at the sudden contact. Steve chucked into the kiss, before removing his hand. You whined at the loss of contact and started grinding your hips upward, searching for any friction but he had pulled away too fast. “Patience, doll,” he reminded you, as you reached around you to unclasp your bra. 

His mouth moved from your lips downwards, placing them on one nipple while massaging the other breast. “Steve, please,” you whimpered under his touch. 

“Please, what? Use your words. You know better,” Steve said, no longer moving. He looked you directly in the eyes, waiting for a response. You couldn’t pull yourself together enough to use words, so you raised your hand and rubbed it against the bulge in his underwear, feeling his large erection. “You want my cock, baby?” He asked, teasingly. You nodded, looking up at him with your puppy dog eyes that got him every time. “Tell me, princess. I wanna hear you say it.” 

“Daddy please, I need you inside me, please,” you begged, almost sounding incoherent. Regardless, Steve was pleased with your answer because in a matter of seconds, you were both naked and he was lining up with your entrance. Slowly, he eased his way in, knowing you couldn’t take it all right away. No matter how many times you’ve had sex with him, which was often, you could never be used to the super soldiers size. It blew your mind every time. Finally, he bottomed out inside you, stilling for a moment until you were ready. With a whine, you bucked your hips up and he started thrusting gently, moans leaving both of your lips. “Faster Daddy, please,” you begged again and he complied. 

“You feel so good around my cock, princess. So perfect for Daddy,” he said, thrusting at lightning speed. You couldn’t help the moans coming out of your mouth. He was completely overwhelming your senses, pushing you closer and closer to the edge. He brought his lips down to your neck and began sucking hard at your sweet spot, sure to leave another bruise on you. 

“D-daddy, I-I’m so close,” you managed to get out between moans. 

“Hold it princess, I’m almost there,” he said, changing his position. As he thrusted into you from this new angle, he immediately hit your g-spot and you let out a loud moan that was almost a scream. All it took was a few more thrusts for your walls to clamp around his as you released your juices over his cock and down to the bed. A string of swears and a chorus of his name left your lips as you gripped onto his arms like it was the only thing keeping you on earth. Feeling you around him and hearing your jumbled moans was all it took for Steve to release inside of you with a grunt. He rode out both of your highs with ease, before slowing and finally pulling out. 

He leaned back on his heels to admire you. “You look so perfect like this. All fucked out and dripping for me,” he said, spreading your lips open to get a better look. Steve leaned down and pressed one last kiss to your sensitive clit, making you whine, before laying down beside you. “How about we go shower, doll?” He asked, running his fingers through your tangled hair. 

“I don’t think I can stand long enough, Stevie,” you said, burying your face into his chest. He chuckled at the comment, knowing he was the reason why. 

“Bath it is then,” he said, kissing the top of your head before scooping you up once more. He placed you on the bathroom counter and the cool marble felt good on your sore and bruised butt. He watched you intently as the bath filled up, your eyes were still glazed over and you only seemed to be focused on the running water. He gently walked over and stood in between your legs, rubbing your thighs gently. “You okay, doll?” 

His voice brought you back to reality and you looked up into his bright blue eyes, no longer dark from lust. You could just stare at them all day. He raised an eyebrow at you, signalling he was waiting for a response. “I couldn’t be better, but I am sorry about today. I didn’t know I scared you that much. I was being stupid and-,”

“You’re not stupid. Far from it,” he said, cutting you off. “You’re incredibly intelligent and perfectly capable of fighting off a few guards alone. You just moved too soon. I couldn’t help but be a little worried when I heard the guns. I like to keep you in my sight, you know that. And all that matters now is that you’re okay, and you’re safe here with me” he finished, bringing his lips to yours. 

“I love you Steve.” 

“I love you too, Y/N.” he said, picking you up to bring you over to the warm bath. He took a look at your butt before turning you from the mirror, seeing that it was still flaming red and bruises were forming. He smirked and whispered gently in your ear, holding you close, “and from the looks of your ass, it looks like you learned your lesson.”

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: I'm finally posting again, but this time with Marvel. Requests for Steve Rogers or Bucky Barnes are welcome at any time! Feel free to leave a comment and/or kudos if you enjoyed!


End file.
